


I'm Cold

by kelmeckiss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, References to Depression, Short, aftermath of samedi 09:53, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeckiss/pseuds/kelmeckiss
Summary: A short something that I felt like writing, I guess. I just wanted to write about these two.Inspired by the song 'Remember' by Seinabo Sey and the latest clips of Skam France / Elu.I don't own any of these characters.





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, feel free to correct any typos or grammar mistakes.   
> Kudos or comments are welcomed!

The fabric of the sheets rustled as Eliott turned around. The light streamed in through the window, through the curtains. There were no sounds, the world had gone quiet.

Licking his chapped lips, Eliott's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, completely dry. His stomach felt empty, he felt empty. His limbs felt heavy like lead and so did his head.

He turned around, trying to not make too much noise, as to not to disturb the silence. The sun hit his back but he couldn't feel it, not really, he just saw the shadows form on the bedsheets in front of him.

"I'm cold." he said and hoped that the actual meaning would travel across the aether.

The "Come here, let your bones be my support, please, just carry us both for a while now. Let your muscles be my blanket because I think I will freeze otherwise. Let your veins tie me down and close to you because I never want to leave. Let me bask in your warmth because right now, even the sun is too cold."

He just whispered 'I'm cold' though and laid still, barely breathing and waiting. A hand touched his, warm fingers curling around his wrist. An arm brought him closer then, like a puppet, he let himself be pulled. Feather soft touches trailed his back, his shoulders, his arms. He felt lips against his forehead. He felt sparks of warmth erupt, burning through his nerve endings.

He felt more than heard a choked sob escape his mouth, could taste his tears on his tongue a mere seconds later. They evaporated just as quickly, wiped away by the most tender of scorch marks that were left on his cheeks by the pads of thumbs.

Light crept upon him, into him. Filled him with a pleasant fire, must have spilled over the edges of his eyelashes. A burst of supernova.

Compared to Lucas, even the sun was too cold.


End file.
